Reencuentro
by staraky
Summary: AU. A ver es ONE SHORT. Y la historia es simple. Tras unos días searadas por un viaje que Clarke debe hacer. Lexa y Clarke se reunen. Y deciden celebrar en la intimidad el regreso de la rubia. 18 desde el comienzo
No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, ¿dónde narices estaba su maleta? Ya habían terminado de salir las de su vuelo y la suya no había aparecido. Ella había dicho que sería fácil y rápido, recoger la maleta y salir. Decidió acercarse al mostrador de información, genial su maleta "tal vez" llegaría en el próximo vuelo, pero eso sería si tenía suerte.

Tocaba esperar, quedaba otra, decidió sentarse tranquilamente en uno de los bancos frente a las cintas de equipajes. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sus nervios comenzaban a jugarle malas pasadas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, le sudaban las manos, le picaba el cuello, aquello había sido una pésima idea. Nunca debió aceptar lo que ella le había propuesto, debería haberse quedado en casa, y no estar ahí.

Miraba su reloj, esperaría diez minutos más y si no salía la puta maleta se iría de allí, era eso o que le diese un infarto, sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Un sonido metálico le hizo girarse y al ver como la cinta se ponía en marcha se lanzó a la carrera, por allí apareció su maleta, por fin, se puso a dar saltos, la recogió y salió de allí. Respiró tranquila.

Allí estaba ella, dios incluso de espaldas lograba dejarla sin sentido, eran tan sexy, tan erótica toda ella, adoraba sus ojos, su boca, sus pechos, dios sus pechos, eran tan jodidamente perfectos, tenían el tamaño justo para sus manos, su piel era tan suave, su cuerpo eran tan perfecto, se podía pasar horas contemplándola desnuda.

-Ya estoy aquí – apoyó sus manos en su cintura y ella se giró quedando enfrentadas.

-Por fin, bienvenida – la tomó entre sus brazos, y al separarse besó aquellos labios.

-He estado a nada de marcharme sin ella, no vino en mi vuelo.

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste, habría sido una mala idea, hay mucho dinero y me habrían matado si lo pierdo. Vamos a celebrar que ya estás aquí.

Salieron de la terminal del aeropuerto tomadas por la cintura – No vas a olvidar este viaje nunca – le susurró en su oreja, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Montadas en el taxi de camino al hotel, la mano de Lexa recorría, sin disimulo la pierna de Clarke colocándola finalmente sobre su objeto de deseo – ¡Para!, nos va a pillar – puso su mano sobre la de ella intentando detener el movimiento. Lexa la miró, apartó la mano que impedía a la suya hacer cualquier movimiento y comenzó a moverla, la respiración de Clarke empezó a entrecortarse, las bocas de ambas pedían a gritos un beso largo, fuerte, brusco, pero Clarke recobró la cordura, aquel no era el lugar – Lexa, en serio ¡para! – dijo sujetando con sus manos la muñeca de Lexa haciendo que separase de ella aquella mano que la estaba volviendo loca. Lexa por fin le hizo caso, y posó sus manos sobre sus piernas – Te voy a hacer gritar como una perra cuando lleguemos al hotel – le dijo en su oído haciendo que un hormigueo comenzase en su bajo vientre con solo escuchar aquellas palabras.

En el hotel subir hasta la habitación en el ascensor se convirtió en un suplicio para Clarke, cuando llegaron a su planta Lexa sacó su mano del pantalón de su chica – Me encanta cuando te siento así de mojada- le dijo besándola apasionadamente antes de salir. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, haciéndose a un lado para que su chica entrase primero, dejó la maleta a un lado.

Nada más entrar, ambas quedaron mirándose, sabían perfectamente lo que querían, pero parecía que ninguna iba a dar el paso, Lexa tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, miró a Clarke alzando las cejas. La rubia intentaba mantener la mirada, pero se perdía mirando los labios de Lexa, decidió dar un paso y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, cerró sus ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su blusa, Lexa reaccionó al instante tomándola por la muñeca y pegándola con fuerza sobre la pared.

Pegó su cuerpo por completo al de Clarke, metió su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, buscando el punto exacto en el que notaba su latido mordiendo aquella zona, haciendo que su chica soltase un gemido. La rubia buscaba los labios de Lexa, pero ésta continuaba lamiendo el cuello de su chica, sacando de su garganta más gemidos.

Levantó su cabeza y la miró, mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a sus labios y los mordió, los rozaba, sujetaba las manos de Clarke con una de las suyas y con la otra comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo, la llevó hasta el culo de su chica agarrándolo con fuerza, Clarke gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Bésame – La voz de la rubia sonaba entre cortada por el deseo.

Lexa la ignoró, llevando su boca hasta sus pechos, comenzando a recorrerlos con su lengua, logrando sacar un nuevo suspiro de su chica, aquello la excitó aún más si cabe, y mordió aquel pezón que crecía dentro de su boca.

-¡Dios! – Clarke gritaba de placer.

Lexa, bajó el pantalón de Clarke y junto con él su ropa interior, pasó su mano por la entrepierna de su chica notando la humedad de ella.

-Estás empapada – le susurró en el oído para luego morder su lóbulo- No sabes cómo me pones de perra al verte tan mojada.

Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras seguía perdida en su cuello, la penetró con sus dedos, logrando que Clarke gritase de placer al sentir como era llenado su interior, por fin Lexa soltó las manos de su chica.

-¡No pares! – apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la morena, intentando encontrar algo de estabilidad.

-No pienso parar, preciosa, te dije que haría que gritases de placer – Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, cuando sintió que la rubia estaba a punto de correrse sacó los dedos de su interior.

-¿Qué coño haces? – Lexa la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cama lanzándola sobre la misma. Se tumbó sobre ella, retomando la penetración al tiempo que comenzaba a morder con furia los pechos de su chica, haciendo que su chica soltase un grito de dolor – Me pasé, pero es que me pone demasiado sentirte mía- Dijo mirándola y viendo como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Clarke dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva - ¡Joder, me estás volviendo loca! – dijo la rubia al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas.

Lexa pasó su lengua por el clítoris de su chica haciendo que soltase un gemido aún mayor, comenzó a lamer el abultado botón. La rubia agarraba con fuerza la colcha de la cama, necesitaba un punto de apoyo porque estaba al borde del abismo.

-Aguanta un poco más – dijo Lexa retomando de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes.

Lamía, chupaba el centro de su chica mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose en el interior de ésta, aceleró la penetración, sentía como los músculos se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Introdujo un tercer dedo en ella y aceleró los movimientos, y sintió llegar el tremendo orgasmo al tiempo que escuchó el grito lanzado por Clarke.

-¡Joder, dios, me matas!- Lexa sacó los dedos lamiéndoselos.

-Sabes tan rico – besó a la rubia permitiendo que comprobase el sabor de sus fluidos, dejándose caer sobre ella, mientras ambas intentaban recuperar su respiración.


End file.
